Comics
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Comics 6 Comments Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard @disqus_PW1MzRyGwx 2 years ago On a lighter note, what other comics and webcomics do you read/have you read, if any? I'm just curious to know which ones we have in common :-) I read in chunks, I'll read whole chapters at a time like a novel, then forget about it until months later I come across it in my bookmarks and think "I wonder what they've been up to lately?" Ones I've read quite a lot of at SOME point: Widdershins (first webcomic I ever encountered, I think; most of the other webcomics I've found since then have been from its Project Wonderful ads). Gunnerkrigg Court. Astral Aves. Girl Genius (inventors of the term "gaslamp fantasy"). Drugs & Wires: Everything Went Wrong (a bit 18-rated, but very funny. Somehow life-affirming in its sheer awfulness). Parallax. Love Not Found (also a bit 18-rated in its own way, but unexpectedly sweet. I think fellow aces would like it). Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar CarwashCat • 2 years ago • edited Here's what I check up, these and TGS: Wondermark http://wondermark.com/ - a really funny and really creative comic that satirizes daily life and third world problems into nineteenth-century drawings. Ava's Demon http://www.avasdemon.com/ - an amazingly drawn and developed comic that features motion comics during important moments. The story is about a young girl called Ava attempting to handle her inner demon, but then it gets into Star Wars territory... Blue Sky: the web comic http://bluesky-thewebcomic.... - a comic based on one of my favourite fanfictions on one of my favourite games: Portal 2. About Wheatley being turned into a human and having to win Chell back to forgive him. Trying Human http://www.tryinghuman.com/ - an E.T.-style comic about a young woman getting abducted by aliens. There's a huge world to explore and it's really good. Corporate Skull +18, http://www.corporateskull.com/ - simplistic style but a gritty yet fantastically gruesome story about a depressed London office worker who gets his face torn off from a photocopier, leaving his head as a skull. Conspiracies and new-world-orders ensue. Wilde Life http://www.wildelifecomic.com/ - a story about a bloke called Oscar Wilde (yes, that is addressed) who moves into a town that is unexpectedly containing mythical people such as a teenage werewolf, a mathematician ghost in his house, a lesbian witch and a bear that stalks him. Amazingly creepy and creepily amazing. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat • 2 years ago • edited And my comment has been marked as spam! •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard CarwashCat • 2 years ago Oops-a-daisy. Did it have actual links to comics in it? Maybe that's the problem if so, I don't know. If not, just have to wait for Mz Hyde, I suppose, she's still the only one of us with moderator privileges. Odd, because you've posted loads of times before. •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited ((Looks like it worked...)) Here's what I check up, these and TGS: Wondermark - a really funny and really creative comic that satirizes daily life and third world problems into nineteenth-century drawings. Ava's Demon - an amazingly drawn and developed comic that features motion comics during important moments. The story is about a young girl called Ava attempting to handle her inner demon, but then it gets into Star Wars territory... Blue Sky: the web comic - a comic based on one of my favourite fanfictions on one of my favourite games: Portal 2. About Wheatley being turned into a human and having to win Chell back to forgive him. Trying Human - an E.T.-style comic about a young woman getting abducted by aliens. There's a huge world to explore and it's really good. Corporate Skull +18 - simplistic style but a gritty yet fantastically gruesome story about a depressed London office worker who gets his face torn off from a photocopier, leaving his head as a skull. Conspiracies and new-world-orders ensue. Wilde Life - a story about a bloke called Oscar Wilde (yes, that is addressed) who moves into a town that is unexpectedly containing mythical people such as a teenage werewolf, a mathematician ghost in his house, a lesbian witch and a bear that stalks him. Amazingly creepy and creepily amazing. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae • 2 years ago • edited I read quite a few aside from TGS, but I'll keep it to six. Patrik the Vampire - about a friendly neighborhood vampire named Patrik. He has a bit of a past, given that he's, well, a vampire. The supporting cast is also really great, they're likable or relatable in one way or another. This comic has also made me cry more than any other I've read. Lackadaisy - It's that really amazing looking comic about anthropomorphic cats murdering eachother over bootleg alcohol. It's been around for like 10 years or something. It's incredibly well-written, there's a perfect balance of violence and black humor - plus again, anthropomorphic cats - so it's oddly cheerful rather than dark and gritty. How to be a Werewolf - It's about a werewolf named Malaya, who was bitten when she was a young child. She's very anxious and shut off from the rest of the world, because she never learned how to control her transformation. Things change when another werewolf shows up and offers to help her. It builds it's own werewolf-lore and mystery really well, plus it's like, about overcoming anxiety and shut-in tendencies, so I can relate. Agents of the Realm - Magical girls in college more or less. They fight monsters and evil professors, but there's also lots of personal drama going down. The art is really good, the faces especially. There are some great faces in there. Nora's one of the leads, she's a twitchy introvert, I like her best. There's also a lot of gayness, which is a defenite bonus. Wurr - possibly the most niche comic I read. It's about a group of mutated monster dogs (hellhounds) leaving their home and trying not to get killed in the land of regular dogs. The art is stunning, it's really realistic and anatomical, while the faces and body language are still expressive and cartoony. The worldbuilding is basically 'the bronze age, but with dogs', so there's a bit of spec bio/xenofiction going on, which I dig. Gunnerkrigg Court too - Still think Annie's dad is a jerk. Coyote's my favorite character. see more 2 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii • 2 years ago If you're into Jekyll and Hyde comics, The Search for Henry Jekyll is a good one. It's a more serious version of The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but it's VERY good. Joseph and Yusra, Otherwordly Patrol, is another good one. I actually read the comic that was the first draft for this one and it's shown vast improvement from the first go round. It's about a Jewish boy, a Muslim girl, and a Catholic sister working together to keep demons from spilling out into the mortal world. And if you like worldbuilding, Gloomverse is great. It's funny, colorful, and has a ton of worldbuilding to it as you'll see in the later chapters. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy